Desperate days and blissful nights
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: [The story is set place in between season 9 and 10.] 'That thing' between Sam and Marina started unexpected. With Dean as a demon, unknown where he might be the both of them searched for something to cope with their frustrated search.


**A/N: This story takes place after Dean turned into the demon caused by the mark of cain (After season 9 and before season 10). As we know Sam was searching for him, trying to cure him.**

 **Oh, and Sam wasn't injured with his arm in the beginning of this story.**

 **OC is called Marina.**

* * *

'This thing' between Sam and me started unexpected.

We were both so worn out, frustrated and desperate. We went down a dark path with our methods to just get a little glimpse of where to find Dean. We lured innocent people into deals with demons just to capture that said demon to torture it and it was always the same answer.

Dean went with Crowley. Whereabouts unknown.

It was again the end of a long day without any new information. We were driving through the whole state and came back to the bunker with nothing.

I walked down the stairs, Sam behind me. Once I was heading to the library section I threw my bag angrily into a corner and stood in front of the long table, breathing heavily. I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch someone, I wanted to destroy something, kill something.

I heard how Sam had also dropped his bag and turned around; we haven't really spoken since we got back into the car. His expression was the same as mine, the frustration written all over his face.

I shook my head, my hands turned into fists and I leant against the edge of the table, trying to find something to say. Trying to motivate us, to motivate myself but nothing would come into my mind which made me even angrier.

Sam ran his hand through his hair, his gaze was dark and the next thing I knew was that his lips crashed onto mine. His hands moved roughly into my hair while my hands clung to his shirt, trying to pull him closer to me.

That was the day it all started. We had to release that tension and we did. We needed a valve to let out all that desperation and we found it.

After we both had caught our breath after having three rounds of wild and rough sex, we were laying next to each other, both looking up at the ceiling.

I had nearly forgotten why we were so frustrated in the first place but then it hit me hard again. I felt terrible, so I pushed the blankets back and got up, grabbing all of my clothes while holding them in front of me I said without even looking back at Sam. "This will never happen again."

He didn't agree but he didn't disagree, he said nothing and I quickly left his room.

 _But it happened again. Just the next day after._

It was again a day to forget. We were out the whole day but haven't spoken about what had happened the night before. We thought we had tracked Dean but it was a trap from the demons. We had to kill them before they kill us.

I was just out of the shower; only a towel wrapped around my body, my hair was wet while I was standing in front of my dresser, looking for some fresh clothes as it knocked on my door.

Frowning I turned around and walked over to the door to open it but I didn't came that far when it opened by itself. It was Sam, his hair still damp from his shower when he pushed the door closed again. He made his way to me and I walked to him. My arms wrapped instantly around his waist as his wrapped around my shoulders, kissing me fervent.

His fingers found the knot of my towel and opened it, dropping it to the floor when he backed me up to my bed. So I broke the kiss and laid down, watching how he was removing his shirt and all of his other clothes.

And now he was towering over me, his eyes roamed over my face and I cupped his cheeks with my hands, pulling him close for a kiss. He entered me easily and I wrapped my leg around his waist.

And so it went on and on.

Not even an injured arm could keep us from not having sex.

The days were difficult and desperate; the nights were filled with bliss and fantastic sex.

But still, I felt bad.

* * *

 _We were living together for quite a time now. And in the beginning I was linked to Dean. We tried to have a relationship, I really loved him but it was Dean. He flirted, he had sex with other women and I couldn't cope with my jealousy because I wanted more._

 _So we called it quits and just hunted together. Nothing more, nothing less._

 _But life as a hunter is complicated. And when we moved into the bunker I wasn't going with the brothers to each case. I stayed in the bunker, I was better at reading and researching than fighting. So life got even more complicated. It tears your heart apart and makes you believe that everything is bad and evil on the earth. And Dean felt he had to solve all the earth's problems._

 _He needed an anchor. I needed an anchor. We both needed to get reminded that life wasn't all about demons, devils, angels and the evil in the dark. Sometimes life was worth living._

 _So we tried it again. It was better as the first time._

 _But…yeah, there is always a but._

 _To kill Abbadon we needed to get the first blade and the mark of cain._

 _In the process of finding and killing Abbadon Dean pushed everyone away from himself. Sam, Castiel and me. Nobody had enough power to get through to him. And the end of our relationship came silent. No one from the two of us said it was over but I felt it and Dean…. Was he even feeling something other than the drive to kill? I wasn't sure and I just was so tired._

* * *

Feather light kisses on my shoulder brought me back from my thoughts and I looked over my shoulder to look at Sam. So here we were now, weeks had passed, Dean was still gone and we had that thing that totally changed from just having rough sex to find release to something that got deeper now.

In the beginning we fucked and then left each other until the next morning but lately we stayed together, we were cuddling, whispering sweet nothings to each other, soothing one another and falling asleep in each other's arms.

His kisses moved up to the back of my neck and I felt how my body reacted and got goose bumps. So I turned around in his embrace and kissed him deeply. A groan slipped through his lips and he returned the kiss that got intense quickly.

Soon he rolled on top of me, bracing himself on his good arm and guided himself inside of me. I broke the kiss with a gasp and held onto him when his hips moved in slow circles.

His lips connected with mine again and his pace got faster and deeper. I couldn't keep the kiss going or I was going to suffocate so I broke it again, his forehead was placed onto mine when our moans mixed together into one loud sound.

My toes started to curl and my whole body tensed up, his breath was heavy and his motions became ragged. With one last deep thrust he sent us both over the edge. My body went limb and Sam collapsed on top of me, his head resting on my collarbone.

After some seconds I moved my fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp, eliciting a hum from him and I smiled.

It was just a small piece of happiness we had here before cold reality seeped in again.


End file.
